PTRY: Volumes Of Songs Inspired By RWBY
by Madcinder
Summary: Songs about and inspired by RWBY, the animated series produced by RoosterTeeth and created by Monty Oum.
1. This Brightest Flame

Silently the whole world looks on  
Quiet we watch and break one by one  
Nothing we do can stop what's done  
We all fall apart, and you're gone

You were meant to be the future  
The bright and shining star  
Now poisoned are our dreams for sure  
You leave us all filled with broken hearts

Rising flames, hear their sound  
As they tear the world down  
Empires fall in a night  
Crying voice in the crowd  
Drowned by panic around  
Even this brightest light  
Shall die

We've been all played for fools  
By the queen of fire  
Millions scream against the rules  
Put in place by liars

Burning us down into ash  
Let us mourn this loss  
Ripped to shreds, hopes are dashed  
Now we pay the cost

Rising flames, hear their sound  
As they tear the world down  
Empires fall in a night  
Crying voice in the crowd  
Drowned by panic around  
Even this brightest light  
Shall flicker and fade

Flames will rise, and heroes die  
In fading light, sparks will fly  
Say goodbye to your friends tonight  
Tortured cry of the simple soul

The very first of her kind  
Lost her life in friendly fight  
This can't be real, but it's no lie  
Screaming "Why?", but you'll never know

Rising flames, hear their sound  
As they tear the world down  
Empires fall in a night  
Crying voice in the crowd  
Drowned by panic around  
Even this brightest light  
Shall burn

In the fires of war  
Shadows knock on your door  
Empires fall, lost in sin  
See the hero you tore  
Pieces spread on the floor  
Lost in this fate so grim  
Now burn

Empires fall  
In the night  
Heroes fall  
Fade from sight

Empires fall  
Darkness bights  
Even this  
Brightest light

Shall die


	2. Maybe There's Black

Maybe there's red  
Like there's blood on you  
The betrayer is dead  
But his plan came through

Maybe someday  
We'll find a way somehow  
To make his soul pay  
If God will allow

And maybe we're just jumping to conclusions  
And maybe we just assumed it's all there

Maybe there's white  
Like the snow falls through  
As it covers the ground  
There's a beast in you

Maybe some way  
We can keep it down  
Make a beautiful world  
If we start it now

And maybe we're just riddled by confusion  
And maybe we just never really cared

Maybe the way is clear  
Maybe it's time

Maybe there's black  
In everyone's soul  
Something we can't control  
A darkness you can know

Maybe there's black  
With a destructive goal  
Shadows take their toll  
Like a black hole

Maybe cause it's

Maybe there's red  
Like a rose has thorns  
Every beautiful thing  
Dangerous since it was born

Maybe someone  
Will find a way some day  
So nobody will fear  
What the others will say

And maybe we're just living in our own world  
And maybe we just didn't come prepared

Maybe there's white  
Like a burning bright star  
Challenging us to fight  
It will lead us to war

Maybe it's good  
Or maybe it's bad  
But we'll never really know  
If we leave it at that

And maybe we're just wishing we could be cured  
And maybe we just won't admit we're scared

Maybe the way isn't fair  
And there's no one left to blame  
We're the ones who got us here  
Trapped ourselves inside this game

Maybe it's time

Maybe there's black  
In everyone's soul  
Something we can't control  
A darkness you can know

Maybe there's black  
With a destructive goal  
Shadows take their toll  
Like a black hole

The train is coming and we're getting on this time  
My pain is running me into the grand design  
Here lies the faith we all forgot to make  
Here we shall wait for the day to go away

And no one cares  
No one wants out  
They cry "no fair"  
So scream and shout

No one is coming to help you escape  
This is my ancestral home  
And we'll kill it at this rate  
There is nowhere left to go  
So open up your gates

Maybe there's red  
But nobody cares  
Maybe there's white  
But white isn't there

All the colors you can dream  
And the fantasies they mean  
There's no yellow in this scene  
Never blue and never green

Maybe there's black  
In everyone's soul  
Something we can't control  
A darkness you can know

Maybe there's black  
With a destructive goal  
Shadows take their toll  
Like a black hole


	3. Wilt

Welcome to the fallen Earth  
A remnant of glass and worth  
A picturesque escape from hate  
A burning fate coagulates

You never saw this broken home  
So trampled and laid on the stone  
Shattered before evil minds  
So change or you'll be left behind

Learn to fight or die in pain  
The dragon's breath wipes you away  
A steaming death of corrupted souls  
Eyes glowing red, hearts black as coal

You never look back at your life  
You never stop to say goodbye  
You won't be coming back here again  
So say farewell to all your friends

Could we be any more foolish?  
When can we start on our way home?  
This is all caused by our hubris  
Did you think we were alone?

Sacrifices of a population  
The altar made up of the city streets  
The downfall of our precious nation  
And the ashes are thrown at your feet

All your nightmares fly around you  
Watching for what you cannot do  
Let your guard down for a moment  
Fade to everlasting torment

Rise again some distant nighttime  
Reincarnated as darkness in its prime  
Now torture someone like you once were  
So this vicious cycle can reoccur

Chaos reigns and monsters rain down  
Ship them in and spread them around  
Toxicity of all the lies you build  
Poison your mind with imagined guilt

Slash with the cutting razor blade  
You're too great for a brush with fate  
There is none living that can challenge you  
And this gives you the right for what you do

Could we be any more foolish?  
When can we start on our way home?  
This is all caused by our hubris  
Did you think we were alone?

Sacrifice of a population  
The altar made up of the city streets  
The downfall of our precious nation  
And the ashes are thrown at your feet

Glowing red with the fury inside  
Split seconds and bring a blood tide  
Masked behind anonymity  
And kill them all for your victory

The battle of ages  
Lies in hidden halls  
Unleashed from their cages  
Will rule it all

 **The master manipulator sets up her distraction**  
 **The cost is many lives but she couldn't care**  
 **Now the bastard and the traitor step up to the action**  
 **And even though you try he cuts through you like air**

 **HORNS OF THE DEVIL**

 **Set to judge the world and bring them to their knees  
Such a warrior, such a leader, he can kill children  
Here's the reason heroes wilt, ignoring all the pleas  
Send in your whole army and he'll kill all of them**

 **HORNS OF THE DEVIL**

The battle of ages  
Lies in hidden halls  
Witches and sages  
Are bound to fall

Could we be any more foolish?  
When can we start on our way home?  
This is all caused by our hubris  
Did you think we were alone?

Sacrifice of a population  
The altar made up of the city streets  
The downfall of our precious nation  
And the ashes are thrown at your feet

Glowing red with the fury inside  
Split seconds and bring a blood tide  
Masked behind anonymity  
And kill them all for your victory


	4. Breakable

I can't beat you  
Can't defeat you  
I can't hold a damn candle to you

I can't take you  
I can't break you  
I can't make even an effort at you

I can find you  
And follow you  
Can't remind you of anything you do

I despise you  
Recognize you  
I defy and fall long before you do

So high above me  
You are untouchable  
But I will make you see  
I'll make you breakable

You can't touch me  
Don't you fuck with me  
I'm standing higher than you'll ever be

You can't corrupt me  
Interrupt me  
I command powers you'll never foresee

I'll eradicate you  
I'll decimate you  
Burn you to ashes if you're lucky

Overrun you  
It's what we've come to  
This is not the last you've seen of me

So high above me  
You are untouchable  
But I will make you see  
I'll make you breakable

I'll dethrone you  
And then I'll own you  
No one bemoans you  
It's what you're prone to


	5. Flames Of A Spartan

Showered with fame and with fortune  
Caught in a crossfire of love from all sides  
Posed in my armor and costumes  
All for the sake of being idolized

Sent overseas to learn of new ways  
To show that I am the head of the pack  
Second in line for a warrior's display  
Never dismayed, I won't turn my back

I stand as a pillar of freedom  
I live as a barrier to demons

Fight, die  
I never shall tire  
Fight, die  
Born to inspire

Fight, die  
I'm lighting the fire  
Fight, die  
For my funeral pyre

And I hold the blood in my veins  
The blood that ignites these flames

Flames of a Spartan

Fought in the ring for all who will see  
I have been trained for all of my life  
Stand back to back, my allies and me  
Never shall fall is what I decide

Left all alone, to witness my kill  
Never atone, for what I have done  
Still I must be a light for the world  
And now destroy what I was meant to become

I stand as a pillar of freedom  
I live as a barrier to demons

Fight, die  
I never shall tire  
Fight, die  
Born to inspire

Fight, die  
I'm lighting the fire  
Fight, die  
For my funeral pyre

And I hold the blood in my veins  
The blood that ignites these flames

Flames of a Spartan

Burning, the flames of a Spartan

Never go  
Oh, you know  
I will always be with you

Now you know  
That the bow  
That took me is after you

I fall as a pillar of freedom  
I die as a barrier to demons

Fight, die  
I never shall tire  
Fight, die  
Born to inspire

Fight, die  
I'm lighting the fire  
Fight, die  
For my funeral pyre

And I hold the blood in my veins  
The blood that ignites these flames

The flames

And I hold the heart of all my pain  
The blood of my enemy remains  
But one day they'll all fall to the flames

The flames of a Spartan

Burn in the flames of a Spartan


End file.
